1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a structure which can be used with an aquarium to both increase the visible volume in the aquarium and provide enhanced viewing of the aquarium.
2. Art Relating to the Invention
Aquariums have been around for centuries. While they can be used to house amphibious animals, such as turtles, or plants, aquariums are generally used to display tropical fish. As used herein, an aquarium includes a tank, bowl, pool or other water-filled enclosure, indoor or outdoor, as well as an enclosed body of water in a man-made structure which is located in a larger body of water, such as a lake or the ocean. A standard indoor aquarium is usually a tank which is rectangular in shape with four glass sides and a bottom which may be slate or glass. In most situations, an indoor aquarium presents one main viewing side, that being the front of the tank. There have been attempts in the past to improve or vary the appearance of aquariums, e.g. by making them hexagonal, square or even round.
One structure that has been recently introduced to enhance viewing of indoor aquariums and to increase the living space of an indoor aquarium is a water bridge. Water bridges are horizontally oriented structures having a horizontally oriented tube with two vertically oriented outlet sections at each end of the horizontally oriented tube. The water bridge either extends between two indoor tanks, with each outlet section being positioned in one of the indoor tanks, or spans one tank having both outlet sections positioned in the same tank. Such water bridges are generally small in volume and suited only for indoor aquariums.